The television or the set top box may receive video content from a content provider, e.g., a cable company, a telephone company, a satellite company, etc., and decode the content for viewing. Video content providers have to rely on the graphics capabilities of the receiving platform to show the user interface. As understood herein, however, many consumer electronics devices have minimal graphics capability in order to reduce product costs, and as further understood herein, it is a user interface application on the CE device that draws the menus that allow the customer to make selections that range from what video to view to what the volume should be.